Into the Dawn
by fairytink101
Summary: Emma is Phil's younger sister. She's fresh out of college and she's eager to step into the ring. But achieving her goals may be harder then she imagined when she gets involved with a certain British superstar. Wade/OC/Randy Orton
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I only own my original characters, everyone else owns themselves. This is purely fiction. Don't sue me.

**Summary**: Emma is Phil's younger sister. She's fresh out of college and she's eager to step into the ring. But achieving her goals may be harder then she imagined when she gets involved with a certain British superstar. Wade/OC/Randy Orton

Into the Dawn

Emma impatiently tapped her foot against the pavement as she waited outside of LAX International airport. Her brother was never the one to be on time, he was already fifteen minutes late. She pulled her iPhone out of her back pocket and slip her finger across the screen. Just as she was about to shoot him a text he pulled up in front of her.

"Finally." She said throwing her backpack over her shoulder.

"This is L.A., traffic sucks here." He said kissing her on the cheek before grabbing her suitcase. She settled herself in the passengers seat and waited for her brother.

"So how was your flight?" He asked getting in the car and pulling off.

"Besides a snot nose kid kicking my seat and an elderly man passing gas, it was cool." She said shrugging. "Oh mom wants you to call her."

Phil nodded. " So, I'm sorry about missing your graduation."

"Its fine." Emma said sliding on her classic Ray-Bans. "I know your work schedule was hectic at the time. Just think, one day you'll get to see me succeed in becoming the youngest Divas Champion." She said with a smile.

"Well if I forget to tell you, I just want you to know that I'm proud of you." He said glancing at her.

"Aww, now isn't that sweet." She said jokingly.

"No Em, I'm serious. I'm really proud of you. I couldn't even get through one semester of college let alone four years. You should be very proud." He told his little sister. Emma smiled and leaned over to kiss her brother on the cheek. Phil pulled under the Hyatt Hotels awning and popped the trunk.

"I'm gonna go catch a late night work out. Just give the receptionist your name, your room is already paid for."

Emma frowned. "I thought we were gonna rent some movies and pig out on pizza."

"Sorry Em, but I really need to get this workout in. Maybe tomorrow after the show, yeah?"

"Fine." She said pulling the door handle and pushing the door open.

"Don't be mad." He called after her.

"Yeah." She said shutting the door. She put on her backpack and pulled her suitcase out of the trunk. Closing the trunk she waved at her brother before making her way into the hotel. She had no problems at the front desk and was on the elevator up to her room. The elevator stopped on the ninth floor and opened its doors. Emma browsed the numbers on the golden plaques before finding her room.

She slid the key card into its slot and waited for the green light before pushing the door open. It was a nice room, it had a queen sized bed, flat screen, jacuzzi tub, and a balcony that over looked the pool. She threw her backpack on the bed and sighed. "Now what to do?" She asked to herself. She checked her phone and saw it was ten minutes till nine. "Well I am kinda of hungry." Emma got her wallet out of her backpack and stuffed her phone and key card in her back pocket before making her way down to the hotels bar. Once there she found a seat down at the end of the bar and ordered herself a beer and burger.

Looking around the bar she saw many recognizable faces. John Cena, Randy Orton, R-Truth, Zack Ryder, Dolph Ziggler, every superstar imaginable. Some she had met before, but she doubted that they remember her. To think she would be working with them one day. The bartender sat down a frosty mug in front of her and poured her beer.

"Thanks." She said giving him a small smile. She took a sip of the ice cold beer and sighed. _Thats refreshing._ She thought.

"May I sit here?" A thick British accent came form beside her. She turned her head and looked up to see a tall, well dressed man with dark hair beside her. She defiantly recognized him. Emma nodded and turned back to her beer.

"Rum on the rocks would be fine." She heard him say. "So who's winning?" He asked referring to the baseball game that was being displayed on one of the flat screens.

"Yankees." She said taking another sip of her beer.

"I don't know much about the game of baseball." He told her. Sliding his glass across the counter.

"Your attempt to make small talk sucks." She told him. The bartender came back and sat her burger down in front of her. She turned to look at Wade and stuck out her hand.

"My names Emma." Wade smiled taking her and bring it up to his lips.

"Stu." He told her. "My names Stu."

Phil had been calling his sister for the past twenty minutes. He'd been to her room and gotten no answer, he had been asking his fellow superstars if they had seen a short, skinny girl with blond hair but know one had seen her. He was starting to get worried until he walked into the hotels bar to see his sister sitting with Stu. They seemed to be having a very amusing conversation, seeing as Emma was throwing her head back in laughter. Phil shook his head, he didn't like this. Not at all.

**Authors Note**: OK guys this is my new story, I have and idea on where I want this to go so I hope I can stay on track. **Read&Review!**

**XOXO Leslie**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I only own my original characters, everyone else owns themselves. This is purely fiction. Don't sue me.

**Summary**: Emma is Phil's younger sister. She's fresh out of college and she's eager to step into the ring. But achieving her goals may be harder then she imagined when she gets involved with a certain British superstar. Wade/OC/Randy Orton

Into the Dawn

"Don't pop a fucking vessel, we were just talking Phillip." Emma said as she ran on on the treadmill.

"Yea, well talking often leads to other things." He said running next to her.

"Well maybe you shouldn't have left me by myself." She said wiping some sweat from her brow. "Besides, its been two days since I've seen him."

"I just want you to be focused on your training, not distractions." He told her. Emma rolled her eyes and continued to run. She was focused. There was nothing she wanted more then to become a WWE diva. At the same time she couldn't cut her social life off either. She knew her brother was just being protective, but she was 21 now and she could handle herself. He just needed to get use to the fact that she was an attractive young lady and more them likely his co-worker were gonna hit on her. She pressed play on her iPod and continued to listen to some Paramore.

2 Hours later

"I'm so nervous." She said looking over to her brother.

"You'll be fine. Vince likes you already." He told her as they walked backstage. They were at a house show, and since Phil didn't have a match tonight he was gonna sit in on Emma's meeting with Vince. "Just be you, let him see who Emma is." Emma nodded as they stopped in front of a wooden door. Phil knocked and they heard a gruff come in. Emma took in a deep breath before Pushing the door open.

"Phil." Vice said standing up from behind a make shift desk. "Good to see you."

"Same here Sir." Phil said shaking Vince's hand. "This is Emma." He said nodding to his little sister.

"Mr. McMahon, nice to meet you." She said shaking his hand.  
"Call me Vince." He said occupying his seat again. Phil and Emma sat down also.

"I've seen your tapes, and I have to say I have never been this impressed with a female wrestler. You're so fearless and strong, your quickness is amazing and you can sell a move better then anyone I've seen before. You're exactly what we need here in the WWE." He told her. She smiled brightly. "We're gonna have to develop your character as you may already know. Do you have any Ideas?" He asked her.

"Uh, well." She started. "I'm kind of a bitch. So me pulling off a face diva would be as fake as Kelly Kelly's hair extensions."

"Emma!" Phil scolded through greeted teeth.

Vice chuckled. "I like honesty." Emma smiled meekly. "I'm gonna see what we can do about your contract and then we can go from there." He said standing. Phil and Emma followed his movements. "It was nice meeting you." He said shaking her hand again. "Phil you stay, I wanna talk to you about a few things."

Phil nodded. "Don't go to far." He said turning to Emma.

Emma rolled her eyes. "OK dad." She said before leaving.

Wades Pov

_Damn she's beautiful_. He thought. Wade was standing in a far corner taking in Emma's every feature. Her chocolate brown hair was long and wavy, almost touching the small of her back. Her dark eyes were deep with mystery. Her legs were smooth and extra long seeing as she was standing in some black platform pumps. Her cheek bones were bold, but soft at the same time. Her lips smooth and plump. He smirked at the sight of her. _She could be my kind of girl. _He thought eying her full tattooed sleeve on her right arm. He straighted up seeing Phil walk up to her. He watched as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. _She's dating Phil? _He wondered. _Lets see if we can change that_. He smirked.

**Authors Note:** OK guys here's the next chapter hope you like it! Thanks to **xj0j0x and charedbyortonbarrett** for reviewing the last chapter. **Read&Review! Its greatly appreciated!**

**XOXO Leslie **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I only own my original characters, everyone else owns themselves. This is purely fiction. Don't sue me.

**Summary**: Emma is Phil's younger sister. She's fresh out of college and she's eager to step into the ring. But achieving her goals may be harder then she imagined when she gets involved with a certain British superstar. Wade/OC/Randy Orton

Into the Dawn

Emma sighed as she leaned against the wall. She hated airports, especially when they were crowded, especially when they were crowded with tons of fans stalking her brother and other fellow WWE superstars lives. It really didn't take much to annoy her. She checked her phone, their flight left in thirty minutes. So instead of waisting her time over in the corner she decided to explore some of the gift shops that were around.

After making a quick stop at Starbucks she found her way into a cupcake shop. It was like entering heaven. She order herself a red velvet cupcake before sitting down to enjoy it. She moaned in satisfaction. Sweets weren't apart of her diet but since she had been working so hard she decided to treat herself.

"Is it good?" She heard someone ask.

She wiped the crumbs from the side of her mouth and looked up. She giggled."Yea, I must look like a pig huh."

"No." He said sitting down in front of her. "Fancy seeing you again."

She nodded. "Well you'll be seeing a lot of me." She said taking another bite of her cupcake.

"So you are Punks girlfriend."

Emma shook her head furiously. "No, your are seriously mistaken."

"But I saw you two together the other day." He said

"He's my brother Stu, can't you see the resemblance?" She asked.

He looked at her for a moment. "You're way to beautiful to be related to that wanker."

"Hey!" She said giving him a knowing look. "Thats my brother your talking about."

He chuckled. "Sorry."

"So why arn't you out there cutting it up with the fans?" She asked, biting into her cupcake again.

"Becasue I found something else to occupy my time." Emma gave a small smile and nodded.

_20 Minutes later..._

_Flight 4B is now boarding, Flight 4B to Colorado is now boarding..._

"I guess thats us." She told him.

"See you around?" Stu asked.

"Yea, see you around."

* * *

"Can you tell me why I don't have my own room?" Emma asked setting her backpack on the bed.

"Because, you don't." Phil said plopping down on his own bed.

Emma huffed and plopped down on her own bed. "So what are we doing tonight?"

"Nothing. Tonights a freebie, and some of the roster is going out to this place called Colt&Gray, I was thinking it would be good for you to meet some of them, formally."

Emma nodded. "Of course. That sounds fun."

"Good, now for a nap." He told her.

"I'm not four."

"You could of fooled me." He said looking at the _Hey Arnold_ t-shirt she was donning.

"This is nostalgia." She said pulling at the hem of her shirt.

He chuckled. "Right."

* * *

"Punks sister?" Heath asked. Stu nodded slightly. "I don't know man, don't you think thats kind of dangerous?"

"How so?"

"Well you and Punk have animosity both in and out of the ring. I highly doubt that he's gonna let you near his sister."

"Well I don't think he has much of a choice. She's an adult."

"Tread lightly bro, tread lightly."

"No worries I will." He said smirking.

* * *

Emma sat on the counter in the bathroom doing her make-up while Phil trimmed his beard.

"Ugh! Your such a girl." He told her. She rolled her eyes and continued to apply some eyeliner. "I would like to leave by eight." Phil spoke again.

"Will you shut up?" She asked, throwing her eyeliner back into her make-up bag. She hopped of the counter and started to shove her brother.

"What are you doing?"

"I need to change and you need to go that way." She said pointing outside the bathroom. Once her brother was out she closed the door and slipped out of her robe. She checked her hair in the mirror again which she had done in some loose curls. She knelled down and picked her clothes out of her suitcase. She pulled on some white skinny jeans and a red razor back top, along with sliver gladiator sandals. She checked herself in the mirror again before exiting the bathroom. She threw a few things along with her wallet and phone into her purse and hoisted it onto her shoulder.

"Ready?" Phil asked.

"Ready."

**Authors Note:** OK guys here's the next chapter I hope you enjoy it. Thanks to **xj0j0x and charmedbyortonbarrett** for reviewing the last chapter.** Read&Review!**

**XOXO Leslie**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I only own my original characters, everyone else owns themselves. This is purely fiction. Don't sue me.

**Summary**: Emma is Phil's younger sister. She's fresh out of college and she's eager to step into the ring. But achieving her goals may be harder then she imagined when she gets involved with a certain British superstar. Wade/OC/Randy Orton

Into the Dawn

He watched as she laughed at whatever lame joke Cena had just made. She was absolutely beautiful. Every thing about her turned him on even though he knew nothing about her.

"She gonna catch you staring." Heath told him.

"She knows I'm looking." He smiled. She turned towards him and smiled before going back to the conversation she was having.

"So at what point are you gonna talk to her?"

"I've talk to her before."

"That doesn't count." Heath told him.

"How so?" Stu asked.

Heath shrugged. "You thought she was some random girl you were gonna pick up that night at the bar."

Stu rolled his eyes. "I'll talk to her when I'm ready." He said throwing back the rest of his rum.

* * *

Emma giggled. "I've never even heard anything like that before in my life."

"True story." John said nodding. Emma busted out in another fit of giggles and shook her head. "Where have you been hiding this girl Phil?" John asked taking a sip of beer. Phil Shook his head and smiled.

"I'm gonna excuse myself to the ladies room." She said throwing her purse over her shoulder.

"Your sisters a cool chick." Randy told him once Emma was gone.

"Yea, she's pretty down." Phil replied. He and Randy weren't on the best of terms.

"You might wanna watch her though."

"What do you mean exactly?" Phil asked raising a questioning brow.

"Stu's been watching her all night and I think he just followed her into the bathroom."

* * *

Emma checked her hair in the mirror once more before leaving the bathroom. She was fiddling with her shirt when she bumped into a hard body.

"Hey."

Emma looked up and a smile played on her lips. "You stalking me now?"

"You wish love."

"You should of came over and said hi." She told him.

"I don't think your friends nor your brother would have liked that."

"Why?"

"Emma!" They both snapped their head towards the voice. "Lets go." Phil told her.

Emma sighed. "See you later."

"I'll be there in a second." He called after her. Stu straighted up and stood toe to toe with Phil. "I don't know what you think your doing but I suggest you stop."

"What do you mean?" Stu asked.

"You know damn well what I mean."

"Oh that beautiful sister of yours?" Stu chuckled. "I like her."

"Stay away." Phil said turning to leave.

"Make me." The accent was hot with anger.

* * *

"Phil, I'm not fifteen anymore. I'm twenty one, I think I'm more then capable to taking car of myself." Emma told him.

"You need to keep your head in the game Emma." He told her.

"I know, but that doesn't mean I can't have friends." She grabbed her key card and stuck it inside her work out bra. "Do I have permission to leave?" She asked sarcastically before leaving. She took the stairs down to the gym and hit the treadmill, hoping it would help blow off some steam. She couldn't believe he was treating her like a child, she was old enough to make her own decisions and if she happened to fuck up that was her business. She had to admit she was loving the attention she was getting from the handsome British man. He was so sleek and sexy, that accent of his just drove her wild. He looked she dangerous but she loved it. A small smile played on her features just thinking about him.

"Hello, is anyone there?" Emma snapped out of her trance to see Randy Orton standing in front of her treadmill waving his hand in front of her face.

"Sorry." She told him.

"You OK?" He asked.

She nodded as she continued to run. "Fine."

"You looked pretty upset when you and Phil left the restaurant."

She shook her head. "Just Phil being an overbearing older brother." Randy nodded. "I guess thats his job."

"Saw your tape." He said stuffing his hands in his pants pocket.

"Yea?"

"Yea, you have great in ring technique. Similar to mine." He told her.

_I'm not stiff like you are._ She said to herself. "I can see that." She told him.

He looked at her for a few seconds. "Your lying."

Emma laughed. "Yea I am."

Randy chuckled. "You could be honest you know."

"I know." She told him. "But I didn't want to be a bitch."

**Authors Note:** Thanks everyone for reading, I hope you enjoy this chapter. A special thanks to **xj0j0x and charmedbyortonbarrett **for reviewing the last chapter. **Read&Review!**

**XOXO Leslie**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: I only own my original characters, everyone else owns themselves. This is purely fiction. Don't sue me.

**Summary**: Emma is Phil's younger sister. She's fresh out of college and she's eager to step into the ring. But achieving her goals may be harder then she imagined when she gets involved with a certain British superstar. Wade/OC/Randy Orton

Into the Dawn

He watched her as she worked the ring with her brother, she had talent and he couldn't deny that. Her movements were so natural and not forced and she wasn't afraid to take big hit. Thats exactly what the WWE needed, a diva _talent_. He still had a hard time believing she was Phil's sister, he didn't see the resemblance. She was one of the most beautiful women he had seen in a while, her long dark hair was a definite turn on for him. He sighed. He wouldn't mind trying to get at her, but there was only one problem. He was married.

* * *

"That was great." Phil said tossing his sister a bottle of water. "Just remember to steady yourself before you jump off the top rope." Emma took a swig of water and nodded. "But other then that, good workout. I'm gonna stay out here for a while."

"OK, see you later." Emma said jumping out the ring and making her way to the back.

"Good job out there." Emma turned around to see who was speaking to her. It was Stu.

She smiled. "Thanks stalker."

Stu chuckled. "You sure do like to flatter yourself."

Emma shrugged. "A little bit."

Stu nodded. "Honestly, I'm impressed."

"Thank you." She said pulling her hair out of the bum it was in. "I learn from the best."

Stu chuckled. "OK."

"So do you have a match tonight?" She asked.

Stu shook his head. "No, but I'm cutting a promo."

"Oh, so I was wondering..." She started. "Maybe after the show we can hang out." She said biting on her bottom lip.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" He asked crossing his arms.

"No." She said quickly. "My brother has some things to do after the show and I don't want to be stuck in my hotel room all night by myself."

Stu looked at her for a moment before he spoke. "I saw a bar on my here, maybe we can go there after the show."

Emma nodded. "OK." She said with a smile. "I'll meet you by the exit."

* * *

"Whats with the shit faced look?" Heath asked Stu as he walked into the locker room.

"Oh nothing." He said.

"Something, spill." He told him.

"No, I don't need you running your big mouth." Stu told him.

Heath gave him a suspicious glare. "If this has something to do with little Brooks then-"

"Little Brooks?" Stu questioned.

"Yea, look man with the history you and Phil have you better be careful." Heath told him.

"Whatever, I'm not scared of him." Stu told him. "I got this."

* * *

After Emma made it back to the locker room she did some light stretching before hopping in the shower. When she got out she started to blow out and straighten her hair. She honestly couldn't believe she had asked him out. She hadn't planed on it but she was happy she did, she truly enjoyed him flirting with her and she wanted to see where she could take this. Done with her hair she applied some light make-up and threw on a gray halter dress with embellishments around the neck line and sliver sandals. She packed her bags and set them next to the door. She checked her phone then looked to the monitor, her brothers match was up next.

* * *

"I'm sorry man, I didn't mean to throw you that hard." Cena told Phil once they made it back stage.

"Its OK." Phil said holding his shoulder.

"Your sure?"

"Yea man its fine, I just need to ice it."

John nodded. "I'll see you later."

"See ya." Phil said as he continued on to his locker room.

"You OK?" He sister asked meeting him at the door.

"Fine." He hissed. He stopped to look at her. "What are you all dressed up for?"

"I'm going out." She told him.

"Yea, thats good." He said taking a seat. "With who."

She wanted to lie, she really did but he could read her like a book so it was no use. "Stu."

"Excuse me?" He asked lowly.

"I'm going out with Stu for a couple of drinks." She told him.

"Emma." He started. "No."

"Yes."

"Emma."

"Phil." She said putting her hands on her hips. "I'm not ten, OK? I'm an adult and If I want to go have a couple of drinks with a friend then I will."

"Oh so he's your friend now?" Phil asked.

"I'm not doing this." She said walking over to the door and grabbing her bags. "I'll see you at the hotel." She said before leaving the room. She made her way to the exit and saw Stu waiting for her. He was dressed in a white dress shirt, black slacks, and black dress shoes.

"Well you look handsome." She said standing in front of him.

"You clean up nice yourself." He told her.

She scoffed, then smiled. "Yea, yea. So you ready?"

"Yea." He said picking his bag up from the ground. "So was getting away from big brother easy?"

Emma groaned. "Don't get me started on him."

* * *

He watched as they pulled off in his car. He felt some kind of emotion go through him, not sure what it was. She seemed to really like this guy though and that didn't sit well with him, but he was up for a challenge.

**Author Note:** OK guys here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Thanks everyone for reading and a special thank to **xj0j0x and charmedbyortonbarrett** for reviewing the last chapter. **Read&Review!** It means a lot!

**XOXO Leslie**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: I only own my original characters, everyone else owns themselves. This is purely fiction. Don't sue me.

**Summary**: Emma is Phil's younger sister. She's fresh out of college and she's eager to step into the ring. But achieving her goals may be harder then she imagined when she gets involved with a certain British superstar. Wade/OC/Randy Orton

Into the Dawn

Phil rested his head against the headboard as he read one of his comic books. Emma still wasn't back yet from her 'date' with Stu. Phil had never liked Stu, he was arrogant, rude, and a total womanizer. He could talk a nun out of her robe if he wanted to and that was the last thing Phil wanted to happen to his baby sister. Besides she had more important things to worry about. Her WWE tryout was less then two weeks away and she need to be in the gym and the ring, not prancing around town with a man that was to old for her.

Phil hadn't been there for her much when they were growing up. When he was sixteen he packed up and left home, he just couldn't stay there anymore. Their mom and dad were constantly fighting which caused his dad to turn to the bottle. The verbal abuse was the worse, for him more then Emma. His dad called him every name in the book and treated him like complete shit. He just couldn't live in that situation so he gathered all the money he saved up and left.

Having his sister around him now was amazing and he enjoyed being with her. It's just that every time he looked at her regretted leaving. He had heard his mom kicked their dad out and got a restraining order not to long after he left, but all the trouble wasn't over. Their mom had totally checked out, barely raising Emma anymore. Phil felt like that was partly his fault, if he wouldn't have left his mom wouldn't have sunk into a deep depression and Emma wouldn't have started acting out.

She had stared hanging out with a bad crowd, skipping school, fighting, she was just a mess. That was until their mom sent her off to live in the country with their Grandma Barb. Emma of course protested but Grandma Barb didn't play, she straighted Emma out the old fashioned way. Their mom however didn't make much progress after Emma was gone.

She slipped deeper and deeper into depression and turned to the bottle just like their dad. That went on for years, it was only recently that she'd gotten sober. She was still recovering and seeing a therapist monthly. Phil, Emma, and their mother had talked about doing a session together, neither child was ready for that yet and their mom understood. Though they were both adults, their past still hunted them.

Phil looked up from his book and watched his sister walk in. Shoes in hand a grin plastered on her face.

"Hi Phillip." She said dropping down on her bed. "How was your evening, hope it was as amazing as mine." She said taking off her earrings.

"Are you high?" He asked.

Emma giggled. "Yea, on life." She said making her way over to the attached bathroom.

"You should have called me you know, just to check in."

"I was fine Phil, get the stick out of your ass and relax!" She yelled from the bathroom.

"I'm just worried about you." He said coming to stand in the door frame.

"There's no need to worry, Stu was nothing but a gentleman. I promise, now lets get some sleep we have to be on the road by nine." She said walking past her brother.

"Yea." He said softly, making his way over to his own bed.

* * *

Emma groaned as she pulled her hood over her head, checking out of the hotel was taking extremely long, not only that but the creepy old doorman kept staring at her. She felt like he was undressing her with his eyes.

"Hey."

She turned to the deep voice that had broken her thoughts. "Hey." She repeated folding her arms.

"Save your life?" He asked nodding over towards the doorman.

Emma look over towards him and saw he wasn't looking anymore. "Yea, thanks." She said looking up at the tall man.

"So how you liking the road?" He asked stuffing his hands in his pockets.

Emma shrugged. "I'm not a morning person you know." She said not answering his question.

He chuckled. "I see, I'll note that. "He said glancing at his watch. "I assume I'll see you in the next city."

"Maybe." Emma said playing coy.

He nodded. "Right, catch you later."

"Bye." Emma waved, as she watched his figure disappear out the door.

"Orton giving you trouble?" A voice asked from behind her.

She turned around and smiled. "No, just talking." They stood there awkwardly for a moment just staring at each other. "So, last night was fun." Emma said breaking the silence.

"It was." Stu smiled. "Maybe we could do it again sometime."

Emma nodded. "I would like that."

"Good, hope I didn't cause any trouble between you and your brother."

"No, everything is fine. What's up between you and him anyway?" She asked.

Stu shifted uncomfortably. "Long story."

"I see you both want to keep me in the dark about it. It must have been some disagreement huh?"

Stu scratched the back of his head. "If you can call it that."

"Geez, you don't have to get all awkward on me." She said with a smile.

Stu chuckled. "Sorry."

"It's OK, I'm use to making men squirm." She said with a shrug.

"Is that right?" Stu asked biting his bottom lip.

"Uh huh." She said nodding.

"I'm not sure love, last night shows a whole different picture." He whispered, closing the gap between them.

"Emma!" The voice froze at that icy tone.

Emma groaned. "See you." She said before backing away from her brother enemy.

**Authors Note: **OK guys here's the next chapter, sorry it took so long. What do you guys think happened between Phil and Stu? Thanks for reading and a special thank to **charmedbyortonbarrett and xj0xjo **for reviewing the last chapter. **Review Please!**

XOXO Leslie


End file.
